The Origin of Mind
by Cap'n Sweaty
Summary: We all know the story... We all know the name... But, where did the being known as Orochi really come from? This story takes a closer look into the origins of KOF's most feared anatagonist.


**The Origin of Mind**

Tag: Everyone knows the story... Everyone knows the name... But, where exactly did the being known as "Orochi" really come from? This story takes a deeper look into Orochi's origins, as well as the beginnings of the Hakketsu clan that worship him. Be sure not to miss the explosive climax, culminating in the legendary battle 1800 years ago between the Orochi and the original Three Sacred Treasures. Combines elements of the SNK story with those of the actual historical myths.

Author's Note: Before writing this fic, I had just finished reading Arthur C. Clarke's _3001: The Final Odyssey._ So, don't be surprised if you see some similarities between the two, especially in the beginning.

Prologue: _From Chaos, There is Order_

Place: The Void of Space

Time: 4.5 billion BCE

They were known as the "Progenitor Race." These beings, who had their origins in a faraway star system in the Hydra-Centaurus Supercluster, were the very first intelligent beings to ever inhabit the Universe. They first developed their intellect when the Universe was only 4 billion years old, long before the Sun and Earth existed. When they first became sapient, they had physical bodies: They were made of matter just like all humans, even though they did not look like humans in the least. After billions of years of technological progress and scientific evolution, these beings transcended their ultimate limits: their own bodies and minds. From then on, they were made of pure intelligent energy. They could do whatever they wanted, whenever they wanted. In short, they had become Gods.

These new super-beings, having total control of matter and energy at their disposal, decided to take part in an unprecedented experiment. They wanted to know if life like theirs could evolve again, somewhere else in space. So, the various energy beings journeyed away to numerous faraway star systems, and found suitable planets to plant the seeds of life. For each planet they found, they would appoint one of their representatives to watch over the development of life on the planet. For the most part, these representatives agreed to not interfere directly with the development of life on their planets. However, if one or more species became intelligent, and if it looked like they were on a path to planetary destruction, the beings would consider intervening to save the planet and steer it back onto the right path.

Around four and a half billion years ago, the omnipotents came across a small nebula that was about to collapse and form into a full solar system. It was located in a typical spiral shaped galaxy, known as the Milky Way by humans, in a typical corner of the Universe. The Progenitors could see that there were planets forming around this new star. They decided that this star system would be an ideal place to seed with life. Eventually, the seeds of life found their way to the third planet from this star. Once life began to adapt and survive in this new environment, the Progenitors elected an official to oversee the development of life on the planet. This being had a name: Gaia.

Gaia was to watch over this planet and become its' guardian. In order to see that life developed smoothly, Gaia created its' own league of planetary guards and enforcers, to make sure that, if intelligent life did develop here, they would not run amuck and engage in self-destructive activities that harmed all the other life on the planet.

Of all the guards and underlings that worked for Gaia, the most powerful and most reliable was the being known as Orochi. Over time, Gaia grew to trust this particular planetary guard. Gaia knew that it could trust Orochi to be obedient at all times, and never disobey commands or break the rules. If intelligent life should develop, Gaia would first look to Orochi to make sure that tranquility and peace would prevail.

The true form of Orochi, like that of its' master, was that of pure psychic energy, or what the great Eastern philosophers and martial artists would call "Ch'i." However, if forms of life began to disobey and cause destruction to the planet, Orochi would assume a more corporeal form, one that would strike utter fear and terror into those who were damaging the world. In Orochi's case, it would assume the form of a gigantic eight-headed serpent. This form would be able to scare any prospective troublemakers straight.

For nearly four billion years, life on the new planet known as Earth continued to evolve, grow and change, but there were no signs of intelligent life forming. Then, about five million years before the present day, a new species of animal had developed. They had split off from their ape ancestry, and began to use stone tools, and wear clothing, and use verbal language. These were the rudimentary signs of intelligence that the Progenitors were looking for. Gaia knew that the time had come. Intelligence was beginning to surface on the planet Earth. Although it always kept an eye on life's progress, Gaia now watched even more closely, as this new species had the biggest potential to cause destruction to the planet. Orochi was also getting ready. Getting ready to possibly defend Gaia's honor and put a stop to these new beings in case they became too violent. The age of humanity had begun.

Next Chapter: We are introduced to the ancestors of many of today's KOF warriors.


End file.
